Love Is Confusing And Life Is Hard
by SilverIce0
Summary: Another night of patrolling the city, it shouldn't have been difficult seeing how he did this for the past six years. Petty crimes and super villains; sure he's had his fair share of rough fights now and then, especially when it involved super mutant villains, but getting his ass kicked by a normal human robbing some chick in an alley was just sad. (One-Shot!)


**Apologizes for the pov whiplash, and also for the past/present tense mix up and bad grammar in general, I'm too tired.**

 **Song that Wade's humming is Verge by Owl City**

 **Also, my titles are more of the inspiration for the story than what it's about (I mean it is a little but you know) anywho enjoy~**

* * *

Another night of patrolling the city, it shouldn't have been difficult seeing how he did this for the past six years. Petty crimes and super villains; sure he's had his fair share of rough fights now and then, especially when it involved super mutant villains, but getting his ass kicked by a _normal_ human robbing some chick in an alley was just sad if not lame.

He heard her shriek from three blocks down, and with a quick swing he was in the alley. The crook had a knife in his hand, cornering a young blonde woman. She was crying, pressing her back against the wall that blocked her from backing up any further - a dead end.

The man was shouting at her, something about being a lying skank. But that was none of Spider-Man's business. This man had a knife to a defenseless person, _that_ was his business.

"Hey!" Spider-Man yelled, landing in a crouch behind the perpetrator. Before the man could turn around to face the hero, Spider-Man swept his legs out from under him with one nice kick to the ankles. The man however, spun himself around like he was on a dance floor, and shot up to his feet and swung his fist connecting with the side of Spider-Man's face.

"Stay out of this punk!" He yelled waving his knife in the air before he turned his attention back to the woman.

 _Ok, so he either didn't realize who I am, or he just didn't care. Not sure whether I should be annoyed or amused._

"Look pal, drop the knife before someone gets hurt. Presumably you." Spider-Man said pointing at the guy with one hand, and his other lazily outstretched to the side.

The man spun around angrily, "I thought I told you to stay out of this!" His words had a small slur to it.

 _Great, a drunk with a knife. Just what everybody needed._

With a quick flick of the wrist, the man's knife was webbed up and tossed to the wall where it stuck there out of reach. The man growled and charged, throwing a punch in Spider-man's direction, missing as he dodged with little to no man in turn elbowed him in the side quickly and before Spider-Man had a chance to recover and dodge, the man had a well placed knee to the ribs. Spider-Man wheezed a bit, jumping onto a wall to quickly catch his breath before he jumped onto the guy's back. His legs wrapped around the drunks neck who jumped back, slamming them both into the wall. With a leap Spider-Man was back in front of the man who struck out a punch. He dodged, kicking the man in the gut before webbing up his legs. The crook keeled over coughing and wheezing as the air was knocked out of him.

A sharp tingling sensation run up Spider-man's spine.

 _Spidey-sense?_

A loud bang echoed throughout the alleyway.

Everything was silent for a few moments. There was a dull sensation - a pressure of sorts like he'd just been shoved by some rude passerby- before an intense sharp burning sensation inflamed Spider-Man's leg. Another shot, same sensation but in his shoulder. The third time he dodged. He quickly webbed the gun out of the man's hand before he could get off another shot, ignoring the pain. He jumped at the man and without restraint, punched him out cold.

He webbed the man upside down onto the nearest wall, gasping at the strain it was putting on his leg and shoulder.

"Ugh. Alright then." He turned around to let the woman know she was now safe, and that he'd call the cops for her.

Except she was no longer standing there. She was lying on the floor, chest still, and a puddle of blood forming underneath her.

Spider-Man stood there for a minute taking in the scene, his eyes wide and his skin breaking out in cold sweat.

"No-" He whispered, "When…"

 _I dodged, I dodged and it hit her instead. No...oh_ _ **shit**_ _no no no!"_

He ran over to her body, grabbing her cell and phoned the cops while checking for a pulse. His mind was screaming at him, his own injury forgotten.

He could hear the sirens, he needed to leave. He forced his body to move, clumsily jumping onto the wall and making his way to the roof where as soon as he landed, his vision flashed white and he collapsed in a heap. His leg burned worse than his shoulder now and he could've sworn he just hit his head against the roof. His mind was buzzing, heavy and dull.

 _I killed her._ He thought, _I can't... No, No focus Parker, you're injured and you're probably bleeding to death here._

He groaned, reaching a hand to his leg then his shoulder, feeling for the wound. The warm sticky blood ran through his fingers. No major arteries were hit judging from the fact that it wasn't pulsing out blood. He squeezed his eyes shut as he breathed in deeply. It hurt. Probably some broken or cracked ribs as well.

It didn't help that he could see her dead body in his mind behind his closed lids. Those dead, unseeing eyes. And it wasn't just her eyes, no. Everyone he had known and loved - the ones who had died - flashed, forever seared into his mind.

He felt himself laughing. He deserved this. He deserved the pain, he deserved death. A couple bullet wounds were nothing compared to all the lives he's taken.

"Spidey?" That voice was familiar, it disrupted the image in his mind. His eyes tightened and he hissed as he moved his hand away from his side.

"Holy Fuck! Peter!" The voice cried out. Peter tried to open his eyes, but he was starting to feel tired. He tried sitting up instead, whimpering as the skin around the wound shifted. A heavy hand pushed him back gently until he was lying on his back again.

"You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, no shit," Peter responded icily, slightly annoyed at whoever it was that wouldn't let him get up, and yet he felt oddly warm and safe despite the pain. "I need to go,"

"Uh by yourself? No can do, baby boy."

 _Baby boy?_

Peter's eyes shot open despite the slight resistance - what with his eyelids being annoyingly heavy at the moment.

"Wade?" He gasped, his vision clearing slightly and he could finally make out the red and black spandex clad, slightly ex- mercenary.

As Deadpool he still killed when he had to and he took a small job now and then but never a kill job, so yeah, _slightly_ ex-mercenary.

"That would be me!" He exclaimed, his mask morphing as he grinned. Despite the grin Wade felt like his heart was beating so fast that - even though it was realistically impossible - it would've exploded right out of his chest. His Spidey was hurt and to what extent he was unsure.

 **[Don't smile! He's bleeding!]**

 **{We need to take him somewhere safe!}**

 **[Stop the bleeding!]**

"What are you doing here?" He made a motion to web up his injury but Wade's hand shot out to stop him.

"That's going to be a pain to get off, my apartment's not too far." He said not answering the Spider's question. Instead he removed Spider-Man's mask (so he could breathe easier) and proceeded to lift him up bridal style. He was going to go for an over the shoulder, but decided against it seeing how it could probably disturb the wound.

 **{He thinks!}**

 **[I'd say that'd be the first but it really hasn't been]**

"Shut up." He hissed silently, returning his attention to the hero in his arms.

Peter groaned as Wade took off in a sprint,"It hurts,"

Wade jumped from the rooftop onto the next, "I know, we're almost there. Just... inhale slowly."

Wade's apartment was a disastrous mess, in any other situation Peter would have come up with something to say about it. They had come in from the window, and the first thing Peter could see was a blurry mess of a bedroom. As far as he was able to tell, the bed was the only thing there that was clean.

 _I wonder how bad the kitchen looks._ Peter thought tiredly.

Wade carefully laid him on the bed and disappeared into another room, only to return seconds later with a first aid kit and a towel.

"Alright, I'm going to cut this off." He said while pointing a pair of scissors at Peter's spandex. Peter nodded slowly. Aside from the pain he felt slightly nauseous, everything was starting to feel a bit disorienting.

 _I didn't lose_ that _much blood did I?_ He thought as his spider-Man suit was being removed. Wade was careful not to touch the wound and gently lifted the piece away from Peter's bloodied skin.

He may not have lost a lot of blood, but there was still a shit ton. Wade thought it was best not to freak the hero out when he already looked like he was going to pass out. After all anxiety led to a slight increase in blood pressure and that would only cause more bleeding.

"Nah, it seems like the bullet didn't go through, it's still stuck inside so you haven't lost a whole lot of blood. Lucky you." There was a tight squeeze on his leg as Wade tightened a rolled up cloth above the wound as best as he could. Peter bit back the urge to whine as he felt his leg throb.

Peter lifted his head and stared at the ex-mercenary confused, "Did I...Did I say that out loud?"

Wade looked up briefly and chuckled before turning his attention back to the bullet wound, wiping around it with peroxide, "Hey, there's only room for one crazy person in this relationship, and that spots taken." A slight pause before he added, "But yeah you did baby boy."

 _Alright so maybe missing a few meals wasn't a great idea._ Peter thought, this time for sure seeing as he had his mouth shut, jaw clenched to the point where if he clenched it any tighter his teeth would've surely shattered.

"Motherf-OUCH!" Peter cried out, his body jolted as Wade picked at the bullet wound in his shoulder. He gripped one hand at the bed sheets, his body tensing. His other hand immediately gripped Wade's, forcefully moving it away from the wound. If it weren't for the fact that his entire being ached, or that Wade was basically leaning over him, he would've jumped to the ceiling.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry, but Petey-pie you need to relax a bit." Wade said momentarily halting. "You can tense your uninjured arm, but try to keep the other relaxed alright?" He reached out with his left hand and gripped one of Peter's, "If it helps you can squeeze my hand off, it'll grow back." He joked.

But Peter squeezed his hand with a crushing grip, although much to Wade's surprise his hand had yet to break from the pressure.

"Okay, this is going to hurt. Like a bitch." Wade warned, adjusting his free hand so that the tweezers were directly above the entry point. After a quick probing, the bullet was free from his shoulder, blood quickly following after. Wade held a bunch of gauze to the wound and pushed down slightly.

"Hold this here for a bit while I remove the one in your leg."

Peter did as he was told, using the same arm with the injured shoulder, not wanting to release his hand from Wade's. Both because he needed something to focus on without tensing up and because it made him feel secure.

After Wade removed the bullet from his leg he placed a wad of gauze to it and returned to the wounded shoulder.

"We'll wait for a while, until it stops bleeding so much, then I'll clean it up." He explained. Peter nodded slowly.

"You seemed to know a lot about this kinda thing." He muttered.

"Yeah well, as an ex-military man and mercenary you pick up a few things. Especially when you have a super awesome healing factor and people shooting at you every other day." He got up, left the room and returned with a glass of water and handed it to Peter. "Don't sleep yet, you need to stay hydrated."

He sat Peter up slightly, propping him up against pillows. Peter drank the entire glass quickly and Wade had to get up and bring in several bottles of water instead. As Peter drank every once in awhile, Wade applied pressure on his injured leg while Peter did the same to his shoulder.

"So what were you doing there? How'd you find me?" Peter questioned, his voice was light, breathy and slightly slurred.

"Um, I may or may not have been following you."

 **{Stalker~!}**

"I was not stalking!" He hissed.

 **[Yeah right, and Spidey didn't get shot]**

"You know what, shut up. I'm trying to talk here."

 **{You're always talking.}**

 **[That's why they call you the merc with the mouth.]**

 **{You know why else they call us that?}**

"I lost you and then found you again when a gunshot went off." Wade finished quickly, ignoring the boxes.

"So...following me. Why?"

Wade paused in thought for a moment before shrugging. Peter sighed.

"Whoa," Wade said suddenly, removing the gauze on Peter's leg, "It stopped bleeding. That was insanely fast."

 **{Oooo! Spidey's got a healing factor!}**

 **[Of course he does, don't you pay attention to the comics.]**

"Oh. Yeah. Not exactly a healing factor per se, seeing how if you chopped my arm off it probably won't grow back - though I'd rather not test that out - and I'm pretty sure I won't survive a headshot and of course If I die I'll stay dead. But yeah, enhanced healing capabilities greater than a normal human and maybe a bit better than Captain America." Peter explained. His body still hurt like hell though _and_ he was insanely tired.

"Sooooo...Healing factor!" Wade cheered. "If you can do anything a spider can then you might be able to regrow a limb!"

"Yeah well, like I said, I'd rather not test it."

After a moment of silence Peter blinked rapidly trying to push back the wave of tiredness that was slowly taking over. Wade shifted.

"I need to clean it," He said simply holding up a bottle of water. As he proceeded to poke a hole in the lid he said, "It's just water so it's not going to hurt exactly, but it _will_ definitely feel weird."

Okay so maybe that was a lie, it was definitely going to hurt.

"You don't need to. Bullet wounds tend to heal in a day for me."

Wade frowned at this, "And how many times have you been shot before exactly?"

Peter shrugged wincing as he did so, "Enough."

Wade huffed.

 **[We should kill them]**

 **{No way! If we did that then Spidey would hate us!}**

 **[What makes you think he likes us?]**

 **{He wouldn't be letting us fix him up if he didn't!}**

 **[He was bleeding, of course he'd let someone help.]**

"He refused to go to the hospital."

 **{Yeah! And he's also stated that he's been hurt before so he's fully capable of fixing himself up but he let us do it!}**

 **[Yeah, because his shoulder was fucked up and he couldn't walk much less swing back to wherever he lives.]**

 **{Why don't we just ask him?}**

 **[What so he can say he hates us to our face?]**

 **{He doesn't hate us!}**

"Quite whining in my head! Spidey!" Wade called whipping his head back to face Peter, "Do you like us? Like platonically? Or romantically or sexually either or all of the above is fine! Actually more than fine that would be fucking fantastic, amazing even."

Wade paused, taking in Peter's startled reaction. He looked baffled and slightly sheepish. There were small trails of tears running down his face, and judging by his reaction, he didn't seem to notice.

Wade lifted a hand to the smaller boys face, rubbing away the tear streaks with his thumb.

"Are you okay Petey?"

 **[Of course he's not okay you dunce, he was just shot at, probably thought he was going to bleed to death.]**

Peter raised his own hand to his face, furrowing his brows in confusion; or at least to Wade that's what it seemed.

"Yeah, 'm fine," He murmured, "If you're done I think I'll just pass out now."

"Ah ah ah, I gotta clean it. And judging by your breathing I'd say you've messed up your ribs, gotta check that as well. Don't want you puncturing a lung in your sleep.

"It'll heal." He responded.

Wade stuck out a finger and pointed it at Peter, poking his chest lightly, "Just because you heal fast, doesn't mean it won't get infected."

"You don't know that."

"Just shut up and let me do my thing."

So Peter clamped his mouth shut and watched as Wade cleaned out his wounds with care. He couldn't help feeling warm, loved even. The man before him could show so much kindness to people he cared about and yet he showed complete malice towards his self. He didn't deserve that.

 _I can't...I can't like him like_ _ **that**_ _can I?_

He's known him for a few years now, sure the first couple years it was just a couple running into each other. But now? Now he saw him all the time. They went on patrol together, ate together sometimes. Hell, Peter's even went over to the merc's apartment to play video games and hang out.

When he first met the mercenary he was wary, afraid even. But after a year of getting to know the guy he found him rather pleasant to be around, despite the crazy. He wasn't a nice guy playing tough guy, he was both at the same time. Caring, tough, insane, _insecure_ ; but that's who he is.

There was a giant hole in his life and Wade was filling it, albeit slowly.

So yes, Peter liked the guy.

"Alright all done. You don't have a concussion which is great. Your ribs are bruised, nothing a little sleep won't fix. I mean in a couple days I guess." Wade said.

Peter nodded slowly, sliding his body back down to lie on the bed properly. He turned to the side, opposite of his wounded shoulder, and stared at Wade. It was hard to tell what the merc was thinking, even though the mask was somehow super expressive. But the eyes of the mask were just white, he couldn't _see_ anything the man was actually feeling or thinking.

"Get some sleep, I'll make some pancakes in the morning." Wade made a move to leave.

Peter's hand shot out - which he _slightly_ regretted as pain jolted down his arm from the shoulder wound - and grabbed Wade by the back of his spandex, tugging it until the merc stumbled backwards.

"Stay?" He whispered, forcing his eyes to stay open. Wade stood there silently for a moment, leaving Peter asking himself why the hell he just asked that. That was weird right?

Wade hesitated, not because he didn't like the idea of cuddling with his favorite superhero but because he couldn't believe that said hero _wanted_ him to, or at least suggested it.

The boxes were silent as well.

Peter couldn't help the frown that was forming, slowly replacing the small smile he had on. Wade noticed as the corners of his lips started to drop, and before it could become a full blown frown Wade carefully pulled himself into the bed. Moving himself next to the smaller boy, careful not to disturb the wounds as the bed creaked under the added weight.

"Alright you dork, get some sleep." Wade said. His words came out breathy and unsure.

Peter simply smiled and brought a hand to Wade's face, taping the mask.

"If it's uncomfortable you can take it off."

"Nah, wouldn't want you to have nightmares while you're recovering."

"You know I don't find your scars ugly." Peter pouted."but if it makes you feel any better you can take it off when I fall asleep."

Wade simply pulled his arms around Peter and squeezed him gently in a hug, nuzzling the younger boys neck.

Peter closed his eyes as his body finally relaxed, relieved that he could finally drift off into sleep that his body so desperately wanted for the past half hour or so.

His dreams start out surprisingly pleasant.

He woke with a violent jolt, shaking. Tears running down his face like a waterfall. It took him a minute for his brain to process the fact that he's awake and alone.

Once calmed he sucked in his breath and fell back, his head sinking into the pillows once more, an arm draped over his face covering his eyes. Wade was no longer in the bed; and by the single warm ray that he could feel on the bed, he assumed it was morning.

"What a horrible way to wake up." He muttered.

His dreams were pleasant at first, but after some time it suddenly changed. Drowning him with images, memories and unpleasant thoughts. Saving people was his responsibility, even if others didn't agree. Even so, he hated feeling this way.

J.J.J was yelling obnoxiously loud, he always is. Going on about what a menace Spider-man is, how problematic the hero is, what a mess he'd make and how he was nothing more than a pain in the ass for all of New York.

Peter had shrugged it off the first couple of years as Spider-man, but lately it started to get to him. Especially after _her_ death.

The dream was so suffocating. J.J.J's voice screaming away in the background as he watched his first love fall to her death.

And then countless other lives he wasn't able to protect. Like the woman in the alley last night. They were screaming.

 _ **You're suppose to be a hero, you were suppose to save us. Where were YOU!?**_

Peter sat up, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, pushing the thoughts aside temporarily. He could smell pancakes.

Breakfast first, contemplate life later.

He scooted off the bed, dragging the blankets down with him. It crumpled onto the floor in a messy pile. Peter stared at it before deciding to pick it up later. It needed to be cleaned anyway.

His leg ached, but was otherwise perfectly capable of withstanding his weight.

He slowly limped his way to the kitchen where Deadpool stood, his back facing Peter as he flipped the pancakes with ease. He was in costume as always, humming a tune.

"Verge?" Peter grinned.

"Hey, it's a very uplifting song." Wade responded, spinning around and dumping a pile of pancakes onto a plate on the worn out table. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Physically? Sore. I feel like someone's squeezing the shit out of my leg and shoulder, but it doesn't hurt anymore." He took a seat and stabbed a couple pancakes with a plastic fork and dropped them onto his plate before they had the chance to slip free. "I'll be fine."

"That's good," Wade said, joining Peter at the table-sitting across from him, scoffing down five pancakes in one go. "You know...you almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you on that roof covered in blood."

Peter paused, the piece of pancake stuck on his fork fell to it's death on the table.

"Sorry."

"I'm just glad you're alright. Like _really extremely_ glad. You're so fucking lucky I was tailing you last night."

"I know. Thank you." He took another bite. "I killed someone last night," He whispered, but Wade heard.

"What?" His fork slipped from his hand as he stared at the hero, masked eyes widening in surprise.

"I was fighting some low life crook, the guy that shot me. I dodged one of the bullets and it hit the woman I was trying to protect. I _killed_ her. God I'm so-" He pulled at his hair and squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Useless so fucking useless. Can't even save yourself without getting someone else killed._

Wade leaned across the table, his masked face five inches away from Peters.

"From what I'm hearing, _you_ didn't shoot her. That bastard did. If you didn't dodge, you could've died. Sometimes you need to put yourself before others, because _damn_ Petey you're so goddamn selfless. You can't -"

"I can't save _everyone,_ I know." He cut him off, "But I have to _try_."

"And you are. You know you're not responsible for every person in this city right?"

"If I'm not out there saving people, who will? I have this power, the least I can do is protect people." he brought his hands to face and groaned, "Gods, I hate feeling responsible for so many lives."

Wade pulled himself off the table and slid his chair next to Peter's, tossing an arm over the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I can't stop seeing them though. The ones that died. They're in my dreams, I can't forget them."

"You don't need to forget about them. Just let go. There was nothing you could do, and there's nothing you can do about it now. Try to focus on the here and now."

He paused before adding, "Seeing how you're not going to stop feeling like you _should_ be responsible for everyone's lives - which is really stupid by the way, but that's just my opinion - how about I help lighten that load. Take some weight off your shoulders. I won't even kill anyone! I mean it's been awhile since I've last killed but I felt the need to say that. Hell, I'll even keep the maiming to a minimum."

Peter pulled his hands away from his face, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Really?"

"Of course! I love teaming up and patrolling with you! Me and Spidey forever and always~" He sang, pulling his hands together to form a heart. Peter laughed lightly, before his eyes trailed down to the cold pancakes.

"I'm sorry. _Really_ sorry." he said, wiping away tears. Wade glanced at him, confused.

"For what?"

"For treating you like shit before, your a good guy you know that?"

He felt like an asshole for trying to shove Deadpool away when they first met. He barely knew the guy, he just based everything off of what others have said about him, and not everything they've said had been completely true.

"That was years ago, sweetums. I would've treated me like that too. Hell I'm surprised someone actually gives a damn about me."

"You don't deserve that! I treated you differently than I would've treated anyone else. Hell, I've treated bad guys better than I've treated you. I'm a horrible person, I'm _sorry._ "

"That's not true!" Wade cut in, "You may have been a bit of a prick, but even then you still made sure if I was okay. You know after getting shot and stuff? You're not a horrible person Petey, you've made a mistake and you've pretty much owned up to a long time ago."

"I'm glad we became friends," Peter cried, "I don't know where I'd be without you honestly."

"Me too."

Peter pulled Wade's arm off of him and turned around to face him. His hands reached up to the others mask and lifted it slightly, revealing the scarred skin underneath. He leaned in close, his arms wrapping around the man's neck.

"Can I?" He murmured.

Instead of answering, Wade leaned in fast crushing their lips together, teeth clashing slightly.

After a while Peter pulled back panting, "I kind of...I think we should be _more_."

Wade smiled widely, "I thought you'd never say that. _Damn_ , me and Spidey. It's like all my dreams come true. And I do mean _all_ of them."

It took Peter a minute to process that before he blushed madly, shoving the ex-merc lightly.

"So, boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends."

Deadpool jumped out of his chair with his arms raised in victory.

"Take that White! We told you!" He shouted.

Peter giggled.

"Thank you, for everything Wade. I think the only thing left is to find a way to shut up Jameson."

"Ooohhh~ I can definitely take care of that!" Wade said as he pulled out a gun from who knows where, a grin stretched out across his face.

Peter laughed before pushing the gun away, "No killing my boss,"

"Then how about we set a bunch of glitter bombs in his office?"

"Sounds like a plan. As long as I don't get caught. Can't afford to get fired."

"Aw, you don't have to worry about that! You've got me, and I'm fucking loaded."

Peter crossed his arms and huffed, grinning," I happen to like my job."

"No you don't."

"No I don't." He agreed, "But I do like taking photos, and I do like earning my own money."

"As long as you promise to let me help you when you actually need help."

Peter nodded as Wade pulled him in for another crushing hug. He hasn't gone out for patrol yet for today and yet he already feels a tiny bit lighter, and for that he's glad.

 _Maybe I just needed to talk about it._ He thought. He should do that more often. Now that he thinks about it, he's never really been open about anything. He held on too tight and bottled everything up.

 _Maybe I should talk about it more._

Another time maybe. For now he wanted to enjoy the serenity. There was enough angst for one morning.

"So, pancakes are cold." Peter said, stabbing at his breakfast.

"Good thing I have like fifty boxes of pancake mix." Wade answered as he spun around and marched into the kitchen to prepare some more.

Peter smiled as he watched.

He could do this.

He's Spider-man.

And he wasn't alone, never has been and never will be.

Deadpool- _Wade_ -had his back, and for that he's glad. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. He just needed support, he needed to open up a bit.

Sure he was still upset about the deaths he knows he's caused, even if Wade's right about him not being the one behind the gun, but he's also realized that he can't let that keep him down.

The man was behind bars, justice for the woman had been served.

Deadpool returned with another stack of pancakes, taking a seat next to Peter once again. Peter smiled, stabbing at a few pancakes and dropping it on his plate.

"So, patrolling tonight? I'll help you defend the city~"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"But I'm going to let you know that your life is my top priority, no matter what. But I'll do everything I can to help you save anyone that needs saving."

Peter simply smiled as he dug into his pancakes.

He could do this.

 _They_ could do this.

" _Thank you."_


End file.
